


【Logan】狼D  pwp短完

by crowgear



Category: Logan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgear/pseuds/crowgear
Summary: 看「毒枭」时觉得波伊德是个百分百的Alpha，脑补了各种不可描述，还扒拉到好几篇特别好的肉。然后我看了狼3。唐纳德皮尔斯。——啊，想日。这种吊儿郎当的混账特别好日。





	【Logan】狼D  pwp短完

在抓捕中一帮手下把老狼按在地上时，这混蛋就放肆地出言侮辱，吹着口哨一个跨坐骑在老狼腰上，得意洋洋地扭动腰胯，举起双手喊：“Look at this fucking hero! He's got me!”然后在手下哄笑声里摇摇晃晃站起身一口唾在老狼脸上，踩着他肚子走到一边点烟。手下把一管抑制药剂扎进老狼脖子，迟疑地问头儿，我们目标是那个逃走的女孩儿啊。唐纳德不耐烦地龇牙：“轮到你教我了？操。我全都要。把这个带回去！”

回去老狼当然是被严实绑在实验室里。当天夜里唐纳德就溜进来爬上了床。对方的不配合害得他费了不少工夫在唤起生理反应上。没用嘴，因为他总是忍不住想说废话。唐纳德整个人像有点嗑嗨了，透着湿漉漉的热度，胸口起伏，以赞叹贪婪的眼光欣赏对方身体上血污的斑驳伤口，一准备好就迫不及待地骑了上去，全身心沉溺于用老狼的阴茎操自己。废话倒是不多说了，只剩下剧烈的喘息。老狼愤怒挣扎时他反而迎着力道更深地吃进那根阴茎，被顶到发出粗哑急促的呻吟。成功强迫老狼射精时唐纳德已经高潮了两次，有那么一会儿他看起来意识都不太清醒了。“告诉过你我是你的粉丝。”唐纳德还没喘匀气，他用机械手指抚摸老狼的嘴唇，隔着一层封口的银色胶带。他还是知道怕的，他怕老狼咬碎他另一只手。更怕那些血清基因的玩意儿，突然就失控导致他被一爪子戳死在床上。可他还是来了。他就是忍不住。这货在枪战时甚至不敢冲到最前面，居然有胆子爬上变种人的床。那点恐惧甚至能加剧他的兴奋。唐纳德炫耀似的伸展机械手指，跟老狼说指尖部分的传感装置甚至能接入神经提供触感。完全不知道在老狼眼里那不过是无聊，脆弱的塑料垃圾。正如唐纳德本人。这种愚蠢的渣滓每年死得能在边境线筑起一道墙。  
唐纳德下了床，腿发着软，一边套上裤子一边习惯性地挂起假笑，好像那种装腔作势能给他提供一切尽在掌控的错觉：“噢我真他妈爱你，虽然，说真的你在床上不如那个赝品。真希望你能见见。不不别介意，也许你不在最好的时光了，我充分理解。”他舔了下嘴唇，像突然想起来似的又笑嘻嘻补了句：“顺便说一句，我保证明天就把小姑娘给你带回来，一家人，我懂，我保证。”  
唐纳德自以为潇洒地转头就走，下一秒就突然惨叫起来——操，操他妈的变种人居然真的挣脱了，咆哮着一爪子插进他后腰。唐纳德惨叫着滚到地上。那些抑制药剂还是相当雪上加霜的，有两根合金爪子都没能弹出来，力度也不够，不然这金毛混蛋已经连肠子都被刨出来了。变种人无暇恋战，没看唐纳德一眼，直接撞碎窗户摔了出去。  
fine


End file.
